Blank Colors
by Spacekinky
Summary: The Color Soulmate: Born without color only your soulmate can help you see the color in things (Story on hiatus until Notice)


The air was thick with smoke as a young girl exits the building which had gone up in flames all but a few seconds ago. In her sut covered hands a stuffed bunny and an old worn blanket. The black and white flames danced across the night sky as grey tears streamed down her face. Sounds of sirens could be heard but it was a dull hum in the little girls ear. Her legs gave out and all was black. When she came to she was in her old bedroom at her father's house. She must've fallen asleep while unpacking. Sighing she gets up and returns to unpacking for the night. She had tried to remember what she dreamed of but it never came to her so she gave up. Letting her muscles relax she groans softly as her limbs smoothen out. Empty boxes lay around her room as the grey morning light began to creep through her window. She let out a deep sigh and sat on the edge of her bed. Laying back she flinches a little as the front door slams. She had live with her grandfather ever since she was a little girl. It was an uncomfortable situation for both of them but it was more so uncomfortable for her as she was starting a new school.

Finally she got up from the bed and moved to get ready. Her mind blanking on everything around her. It was early enough that she could take her time but she didn't, she rushed like always. By the time she started breakfast the sun was finally in the sky but not much. Finishing up her breakfast she made, she quickly gathered her bag and truck keys. Locking the door behind her she turns and makes her way to her truck. Starting it up she gives a little shriek as some native song blasts through the speakers. Quickly turning the music off she rests her head on the steering wheel breathing slowly. After a few seconds she starts the truck and begins her trek to the high school. She hums as she drives through the small town. It turns out that she lives somewhat close to the high school. Pulling into a spot in the parking lot she quickly gets out of her truck and walks to the front office. Opening the door to the office she lets out a soft sigh as the warmth of the small office engulfs her.

Stepping up to the small counter she clears her throat to get the old ladies attention. Once she gets her schedule shes off. Glancing at the map she tries to locate her first class. To no avail she becomes lost and glances around as if trying to at least understand where she is. After a few moments of her standing there looking quite confused a young girl (not that young just around her age) comes up to her.

"You're Bella Swan right?" The young girl spoke with a hushed voice.

"Isabella." Her voice came out in almost the same fashion.

Maybe it had come out meaner than she intended but there was no going back now. She didn't like the name Bella anymore, it was what her mom used to call her. Letting out a soft sigh she puts out her hand for the other girl to shake.

"What's your name?" Isabella asked softly.

"Angela Webber we have first period together." Came a hushed whisper.

Isabella nodded and followed the tall, quiet girl to their first hour. Maybe she should have been nicer, then maybe it would be easier to make friends. Though she never was good at that. Gripping the end of her light blue sweater she stepped into the class after Angela. She still had a minute to spare before class started so she made her way to the teachers desk. The teacher is an older gentleman with light grey hair, glasses and a warm smile. He stuck out his hand for her to shake. As she gripped his hand she noticed a ring on his finger. He had a soulmate. How nice. She introduced herself and was told to sit in the only empty seat. When she turned to go sit she was stopped in her tracks. It was as if the world had shifted into the right place. She felt something inside her change. Shaking her head she moved her body to the empty seat next to this girl. She was tall from what Isabella could see. Her posture was straight and poised, like a goddess. Her jaw curved in such a way that Isabella could not take her eyes off of the girl. After finally taking her eyes off the girl she stares right at her pencil wondering when it turned yellow.

 ** _A/N: if you are coming from my other stories I'm sorry but teh next chapters for those will be posted later this month. I have been kicked out of my house and had to move in three days. I live with one of my firends in her house. I'm sorry but I'm not having a good time._**


End file.
